Love 2
by SparklyColours
Summary: Grimmjow escapes from prison with another criminal. Byakuya leaves to China and Rukia stays in Japan. who will Grimmjow go after first? Sequel to Love. Rated T just in case. HitsuRuki!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This is just a note to tell you guys that I'm making a sequel to my story Love since some of my readers&reviewers really want me to add more chapters, so I decided to make a sequel. I'm working on the first chapter and I have no idea when I'll post it. **

**A reviewer, Rukia Martinez, from my story Love gave me a lot of ideas but can you guys give me more ideas or tell me that if I should make a sequel. Also the title. I'm so out of ideas for a title that I might name it Love 2 and that sounds sooo boring. If you guys have ideas, please let me know. Message me or leave a review. **

**Let's see, anything else? Characters. I might not have Momo in the next story. Still not sure. Give me your opinions on that. I'm also planning on making Kenpachi Rukia's new bodyguard instead of Hisagi. Should I?**

**Well as you can see I don't have the story well planned out. As I said I don't know when the first chapter will be posted. I guess that's all.**

Let me know your ideas and opinions in a message or review! Or if you have question about the new story, ask me. I will answer them. Thanks!

**StarPrincess**


	2. Breaking News

**Hello everybody! This is the sequel to Love if you don't know. Just to let you know, all chapters might not be titled. The main pairing is HitsuRuki with some other pairings. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

"T.V. people talking."

"Regular"

_'thoughts'_

* * *

**Love 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**News**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia and Byakuya were sitting down on their leather couch, watching the news waiting for Hisagi to come with the movie they are going to watch. Since Kakura town was a small town, the news was mostly about the high school graduates, births and birthdays, etc. but this night it was different. Rukia watching the news this one night is going to change her life for... well the rest of her life.

The news was currently showing a lady with her husband and her newborn baby. The lady looked like she was eighteen and the man looked... well old. Not like old man but older than the lady by maybe... what ten years. "What an adorable baby! What's her name?"...

"Brother, isn't it illegal to have a child at eighteen with a much older guy." Rukia asked her brother.

Byakuya turned to look at Rukia. "Yes unless your eighteen or older. "

"Breaking News! The murder and criminal Grimmjow Jaggerjack has escaped prison with another dangerous criminal Starrk Coyote earlier in the day. Here are the pictures of these two and if you see them, contact the police. These are dangerous men." Starrk has wavy, shoulder-length dark brown hair and a faded goatee. He has blue-grey eyes and appears to be lazy but never judge a man by their looks. Grimmjow has light-blue hair in a ponytail and light-blue eyes with green lines below them.

Rukia was staring at the television with wide eyes and her jaw hanging, totally shocked. Byakuya was also shocked and suprised but he hid it. If you looked in his eyes you can see what he felt. "W-w-what? Whe- how- why?" Rukia stuttered.

Hisagi came walking in. "Hey, I hope you guys don't mind watching- Rukia? What's wrong?" Hisagi looked at Rukia.

Rukia pointed to the television. "G-g-g-grihow!"

Hisagi made a confused expression. "Huh?"

Rukia shook her head and shrieked out. "Grimmjow!"

Hisagi still didn't get it. Why didn't he just look at the t.v. for crying out loud! "Grimmjow and another criminal have escaped prison." explained Byakuya.

"oh... WHAT? How? When? How?" Hisagi kept asking the same questions.

"Grimmjow is known for attacking Rukia Kuchiki, a very well liked noble princess from the Kuchiki clan. Also for killing a member of the Shiba clan, Kaien Shiba. This man will not hesitate to attack even kill you if you don't do something he asks or if you're in his way. Contact the police if you see them..."

Rukia couldn't believe it. The man who killed her boyfriend (Kaien) escaped from jail. "Why didn't they keep tight security?" blurted out Rukia.

Byakuya looked at Rukia and said. "Rukia go to your room. I need to discuss something with Hisagi and Ulquiorra. Is he in his room?" Rukia nodded and went to her room. Byakuya and Hisagi went to Ulqiorra's room and didn't even bother to knock. Why should he? He's the head of the Kuchiki clan. "Ulquiorra we need to talk."

Ulquiorra, who was reading set his book down and looked at Byakuya. "About Grimmjow?"

Byakuya nodded. " I'm going to China two days from now and Hisagi is coming with me. Since you were Rukia's last bodyguard you're going to protect incase Grimmjow tries to attack her. I'll hire another bodyguard, though."

Eventhough it was still early, Rukia went to bed. Memories of Grimmjow and Kaien came to her making her squeeze her eyes shut to keep the tears from falling. _'Please catch him before he kills another person.' _thought Rukia before she went to sleep.

.

.

.

**So how was the first chapter to Love 2? I wasn't planning on making a sequel but some reviewers on my story Love really wanted me to continue it so I did. I hope the first chapter is good. please leave a review. **

**StarPrincess :)**


	3. New BodyGuard

**Hey! I'm actually thinking of keeping the title Love 2 but I'll change it if you guys want me too. If you do, tell me the name you want it to be and I'll consider it. Also another thing concerning the story, Renji lived with Rukia in Love but let's just say Byakuya gave Renji some money to live in an apartment, okay? I actually got this chapter up a lot faster than I thought at first.**

**Rukia Martinez- Glad that you liked it. Thanks for the review and the ideas!**

**Hanashi Tokoma- Yeah, I'm not used to writing long chapters but I will try to make them longer. Thanks for the review!**

**Charming Nature- Thanks for the review and for some ideas!**

**Shadow Pain- Glad that you liked it! Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Enjoy!~**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

"T.V. people talking"

**

* * *

**

Love 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**New Bodyguard**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The day after the two Kuchiki siblings, the protective bodyguard and the over-protective ex-bodyguard heard the news of the murder and criminal escaping prison with another criminal, they knew they must always be alert. Byakuya was making an important phone call (calling the new body guard) while Rukia was getting ready for the start of a new school year... the first day to be percise. Hisagi was in the kitchen eating, stating that he must eat to get energy to be able to protect while Ulquiorra was sitting on the couch watching the news to see if there were any reports about Grimmjow and Starrk.

"There has been no sightings of Grimmjow nor Starrk. The police officers have informed us that they could be after the Kuchiki's since they were the ones who sent Grimmjow to jail and we're assuming Starrk is working along side with him..." Ulquiorra put the T.V. on mute seeing that they're now talking about an old man who is turning one hundred years old. Quite a long life.

Ulquiorra sighed_.' Everything was going so well, Rukia was happy with her new boyfriend and now Grimmjow escaped and is most likely after her. Great, just great.' _Ulquiorra got up from the couch and went to get Rukia seeing that it was time for her to leave for school. He went to Rukia's room and knocked on the door. Rukia opened her door, holding her school bag. "Hisagi and I will go with you to your school." said Ulquiorra, moving aside to let Rukia out.

Rukia stepped out of her room. "What about my brother?" Rukia asked, worried that something will happen to him while Hisagi and Ulqiorra are protecting her.

Ulquiorra started walking, heading for the exit. "Don't worry about that. There's going to be a new bodyguard here."

Rukia nodded, walking along with him and met Hisagi at the door. Hisagi opened the door and said to Rukia. "Don't worry about Byakuya, the new bodyguard will be here in five minutes."

They walked to Rukias' school in silence, Hisagi always five feet in front of Rukia and Ulquiorra five feet behind her. They were walking like that to ensure her safety. Hisagi and Ulquiorra were looking closely at every person who looked the slightest bit suspious. Rukia, on the other hand, was lost in thought. _'I definately can't be near Toshiro or the others. For all I know, Grimmjow could hurt, even kill, someone else I care about. Why now? This is my senior year! My last year of high school and some criminal will most likely ruin it by ruining my life.' _

They got to school and they saw the schoolyard empty. "Please don't tell me I'm late." Rukia groaned.

Ulquiorra checked his watch. "No, the late bell hasn't rang yet. Five more minutes, though."

"Good." Rukia walked into the school and headed to her class with Hisagi and Ulquiorra following.

.

.

.

"This must be it." said a massive, muscular man with an eye patch over his right eye and a huge scar running down the left side of his face. His hair is spiky with tiny bells on the tips.

A small girl with pink hair and big pink eyes looked over the mans' shoulder. "Kenny, it's huge!" The young girl looked at the house with wide eyes.

"Yachiru they're nobles, what do you expect?" Kenny said. He knocked on the door and waited five seconds before knocking once again. The door opened, reaveling Byakuya with an annoyed looke on his face.

"You must be Kenpachi Zaraki." Byakuya said in a cool, smooth voice.

"Heh," Kenpachi grinned, "I expected you to go hide in a corner in fear. Why do you need a bodyguard when you don't hide from me?"

"Not me. My sister. I hired you to protect my sister." said Byakuya in his cool voice but with slight annoyance.

Yachiru gasped and said in a loud ( and rather annoying voice to Byakuya's dismay). "Sister! Is she fun to be with? Can I be friends with her?" Yachiru looked at Kenpachi.

Before Kenpachi could even answer, Byakuya asked. "Who is she?"

"She's my adopted daughter, Yachiru. Now are you gonna make us stand here all day, or are ya gonna let us in?" asked Kenpachi.

Byakuya moved aside and let them in. Kepachi went to the living room and sat on the couch and put his feet on the coffee table. Byakuya wanted to snap at the _unmannered _man but he is considered the strongest man in Japan. He wants the strongest to protect his little sister. "So tell me about your little sister." said Kenpachi. Byakuya nodded and sat on the chair next to the couch.

.

.

.

Rukia opened the class door and walked in right when the late bell rang. "You're lucky, Kuchiki!" barked Ochi-sensei as she walked to the front of the class. Rukia only nodded and went to her desk. She considered herself lucky that she sat next to the window and her neighbor (the desk on her right) was Izuru Kira. They spoke but mostly only when he was with Momo. In front of her was Yumichika and behind her was Ikkaku, who was mostly in detention for all the fights he got in.

Rukia felt someone(s) gaze on her but she didn't looked around knowing already who it was. Rukia ignored the gazes and listened to Ochi-sensei. On the other hand, a certain white haired boy was worried about his lovely girlfriend. A crumpled piece of paper landed on his desk. He looked around and he stopped at the orange strawberry, Ichigo. Ichigo motioned with his hands to Toshiro to open the note. Toshiro did and read it.

_Something's wrong with Rukia. When she walked in she looked disturbed and worried. We need to talk to her. -Ichigo_

Toshiro got his pencil and wrote. _Yeah I know. We'll talk to her at lunch. -Toshiro_

He looked at Ochi-sensei to make sure that she wasn't looking and then threw the note back to Ichigo. Ichigo read it and gave a nod to Toshiro.

Rukia looked outside the window and she saw Grimmjow. Rukia gasped. Loudly. "Kuchiki, what's wrong?" Ochi-sensei asked Rukia. Rukia noticed the confused looks she was getting from her classmates.

She took a glance out the window and she didn't see Grimmjow. "Nothing." Rukia said and Ochi-sensei got back to the lesson. Once Ochi-sensei attention was directed back to the class, Rukia put her head in her hands. _'I need to calm down. It was only my immagination.'_ Rukia took a deep breath and looked back at Ochi-sensei and started writing her notes. Toshiro couldn't concentrate on his notes, he was too worried about Rukia.

The lessons before lunch were able to take Rukia's mind off Grimmjow, but when the bell rang, she knew at lunch her friends would be asking her alot of questions. She inwardly groaned. She got her bento and walked slowly to the roof. Her friends were already sitting down, chatting and on Toshiros' right was her spot. Instead of sitting with her friends and next to Toshiro, she sat near the fence of the roof. "Why isn't Rukia sitting with us?" Orihime asked looking at Toshiro.

Toshiro sighed. "I don't know." They looked at her but Rukia didn't notice. She was too busy picturing the new bodyguard.

_'Maybe he has an afro. A purple afro! That'll be so cool! With a mustache! And black sunglasses. He has to be strong and muscular. And tall. Definately tall. A short bodyguard wont do any good.' _Rukia gasped, causing the others to look at her. But the reason Rukia was gasping wasn't because of something bad. _'Oh no! I'm making fun of short people! Including me! Ahhh! How could I?' _Rukia was interrupted by someone.

"Rukia?"

Rukia snapped out of her thoughts while saying out loud. "I didn't mean it! Short people are cool!" Rukia put her hands in front of her as if she was protecting her.

Toshiro was confused. _'Short people?' _"Rukia what are you talking about?"

"Huh?" Rukia looked up (she was sitting down, while Toshiro was standing) and her eyes widen. _'When did Toshiro get so tall?... Oh wait, he's standing.'_

"Rukia? Rukia? Are you okay?" asked a worried Toshiro.

Ichigo, who was standing next to Toshiro, muttered. "I think she finally lost it." Toshiro shot Ichigo a cold glare which made Ichigo shut his mouth.

"Oh! Yeah I'm fine." Rukia said. She stood and walked backwords to the door saying to Toshiro and the others, "Look at the time! Class is almost going to start and I need to go to the bathroom." She turned and ran down the stairs.

The others definately knew something was wrong. _'Rukia. Why aren't you telling me what's wrong? Don't you trust me?' _Toshiro thought sadly.

.

.

.

"So the murder Grimmjow Jaggerjack is most likely after your precious sister and you want me to keep her safe?" Kenpachi asked to clarify. Byakuya nodded. Kenpachi looked at Yachiru, then asked. "One condition. You have to let Yachiru become friends with Rukia."

Byakuya didn't want his sister to be friends with the pink haired girl but if that needs to be done, then so be it. "Okay."

Yachiru squealed and yelled in her high pitch voice. "Thank you Bya-kun!"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. _'Bya-kun?' _Then he remembered his childhood friend, Yoruichi Shihōin. _'Yoruichi's nickname for me.'_

"Kenny! Where's Ruru-chan?" Yachiru asked Kenpachi, eager to play with her new friend.

"School... where you should be too." said Byakuya.

"Nah, Yachiru doesn't need school. School's for brats who want to be moneyairs." said Kenpachi.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at brats and the word moneyairs. "If you went to school, you would have know _proper _speech."

Kenpachi snorted. "Whatever."

.

.

.

**

* * *

**

Ah, so how was it? Was it long enough? Purple afro... not sure where that came from. Please leave a review to make me happy and want to continue this story! (eventhough I'm starting to really love this story!)

**-StarPrincess**


	4. Meeting the New Bodyguard

**Shadow Pain: Yeah, me too. Thanks for the review!**

**Rukia Matinez: Haha, thanks! Thanks for the review!**

**Charming Nature: Yep. Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Enjoy!~**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_'phone text.'_

**Love 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Meeting the bodyguard**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After lunch, Rukia went to the restroom. She splashed some water on her face and then dried her face with some paper towels. She knew that Toshiro and the others were worried about her but she didn't want them to get involved. _'It's better not to tell them anything.'_ Rukia thought. She left the restroom and when she turned the corner that leads to her classroom, she bumped into someone. Rukia fell on her butt while the person she bumped into let out an annoyed "Watch were you're going!"

Rukia looked up and saw Ikkaku. "Ikkaku?"

The said person looked down. "Rukia?" He helped her up and asked "Sorry, are you okay?"

Rukia nodded. "Why weren't you here in the morning?"

"Detention." Ikkaku said bluntly.

"Right. The bell's about to ring so..." Rukia looked at the classroom door and Ikkaku nodded. They walked to class together and when they walked in all the other students were already at their desk. The students stared at Rukia and Ikkaku. Ikkaku just walked to his desk and Rukia walked to hers.

Ochi-sensei walked in, stating "The faster we start, the faster we get done. Open your..." Rukia stopped paying attention to Ochi-sensei. She put her chin on her hand and dozed off. The rest of the classes went by and the last bell rang, signaling time to go home. Rukia got her stuff together real quick and was the first out of the class. When she got out of school, Hisagi and Ulquiorra came to her. They started walking to their house.

"So how was school?" asked Hisagi.

"Boring like usual, though I did imagine how the new bodyguard will look like." said Rukia, smiling at the image of her version of the bodyguard.

"Really, how did you picture him?" asked Hisagi curiously.

Rukia gave him an amused look. "I'm not telling you." Hisagi pouted but didn't say anything else.

"He's probably nothing like you imagined." said Ulquiorra. Rukia just shrugged.

When they got home, the door was locked. Rukia searched for her key in her bag but it wasn't in there. Ulquiorra didn't have one and Hisagi lost his. Rukia knocked on the door and to her suprise a large, muscular giant( to her since she's short.) opened it. "Who the hell are you?" Kenpachi asked.

"Uh, I'm R-Rukia." Rukia squeaked out.

"Oh." Kenpachi said, then Yachiru popped up from behind Kenpachi.

"Ruru-chan! Hi! This is Kenny and I'm Yachiru!" Yachiru said happily.

"He's your new bodyguard." Ulquiorra said.

"Him?" Rukia pointed a finger at Kenpachi with wide eyes and jaw open.

"What did you expect?" growled Kenpachi.

"Uh purple afro, black glasses, you're definately tall." muttered Rukia. When Hisagi heard that he raised an eyebrow while Ulquiorra gave Rukia an amused look. Kenpachi stared at Rukia, looking at her as if she's crazy. Rukia looked at them. "What! It's not my fault I have a wild immagination!"

Before anybody got to say anything, Byakuya appeard saying, "Stop standing at the doorway."

They walked in and Hisagi said to Rukia. "So he's your new bodyguard. He's going to go to school with you while Ulquiorra helps the police around the town. "

"But what about Yachiru?" Rukia asked looking at Yachiru, who was playing with the bells on Kenpachi's hair.

"She'll come with me." said Kenpachi.

"But doesn't she need to go to school?" Rukia asked.

"No."

"Well okay then." said Rukia.

"Rukia tomorrow Hisagi and I will be leaving to China." Byakuya informed Rukia.

Rukia's eyes widen. "What? Tomorrow? Can I go with you guys to the airport?"

"Yes." said Byakuya. "Why don't you go and do you're homwork?"

Rukia nodded and went to her room. She sat on her bed and just sat there. After about five minutes she remembered that she had homework. She got her schoolbag and took out her work. She opened her math book and started to work on the first problem. When she read it and tried to solve it, she couldn't. She kept getting confused. "I really need to stop dozing off in class." Rukia mummbled to herself.

_Buzzz!_ Rukia got her phone from her bag and looked at the caller ID. _New Message from Toshiro. _Rukia sighed but she knew this was going to happen. She opened her phone and pushed read.

_Rukia, are you okay? -Toshiro_

_Yeah, of course. -Rukia _Rukia hated lying to him but it would keep him safe.

_Okay, if you say so. -Toshiro_

_Can you help me with math? Rukia_

_Yeah, I'll call you. -Toshiro_

A couple seconds later, Rukia's phone started ringing "Love Like Woe" by The Ready Set. She answered. "Toshiro?"

.

.

.

"So all I have to do is follow her everywhere and protect her." said Kenpachi.

"Yes and if you don't you're dead."said Hisagi with Ulquiorra nodding.

"Yeah, yeah." Kenpachi waved his hand "Byakuya already gave me that speech."

.

.

.

"Did you get the information?" asked a man in an abandon warehouse.

"Yeah." another man replied with a lazy tone.

"So?"

"It seems Byakuya Kuchiki is going to China and his little sister is staying here." The man with the lazy tone said with a yawn.

The other man grinned big. "Well looks like we'll have to split up."

.

.

.

"To-shi-ro! I still don't get it!" Rukia said frustrated and glaring at her mathbook.

"Rukia, I'm explaining it to you the best and easiest way." Toshiro said through the phone.

"Fine, let's just stop doing math. So did anything happen today?" Rukia asked closing her book.

"No, what about you?" Toshiro asked, hoping Rukia would tell him whats wrong.

"Nothing really except my brother is leaving to China with Hisagi for about six months to maybe a year." Rukia said sadly.

"Oh... will Ulquiorra stay with you?" asked Toshiro.

"Yeah." Rukia said. She didn't mention Kenpachi because she didn't want him to ask why they hired him.

"Can I come over tomorrow?" asked Toshiro.

"Uhhhhh, how 'bout I go to your house?" Rukia suggested.

"Um, okay." said Toshiro.

"Great! I have to get going! Bye Toshiro!" Rukia said cheerfully.

"Bye Rukia." Toshiro and Rukia hanged up. Rukia put her phone on her bed and left her room. She went to the living room where Ulquiorra was. He was sitting on the couch, reading.

"When are we leaving for the airport?" Rukia asked Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra looked up at Rukia. "8a.m."

"Ok." Rukia went to her brothers room. "Brother?" She knocked on his door.

"Come in Rukia." Rukia walked in his room. Byakuya was at his desk, on his laptop doing business work.

"Brother, will you be okay in China?" Rukia asked worried that something might happen to him.

Byakuya looked at Rukia with soft eyes. "Don't worry Rukia, I'll be fine. Besides, Grimmjow doesn't know I'm leaving."

"Right... please take care of yourself Brother." Rukia left his room.

Rukia walked up to her room and found Yachiru staring at her stuffed Chappy plushie that Gin gave her on their class field trip last year with drool hanging down her her mouth. "Um, Yachiru?"

She turned her head and smiled not bothering to wipe the drool off. "Ruru-chan! Play time!" She threw herself at Rukia and if she didn't duck and catch her she would have flown out Rukia's room.

"Yachiru, what do you want to play?" Rukia asked looking at Yachiru.

Yachiru put a finger on her chin and thought. "Let's play hide-and-seek with Kenny!"

"Well we can but does uh Kenny want to play?" Rukia asked Yachiru.

Yachiru nodded her head fast. "Of course he does. Let's go find tell Kenny!" Rukia and Yachiru went downstairs and looked for Kenpachi. He was in the kitchen. "Kenny, let's play hide-and-seek!"

Kenpachi looked Yachiru, then at Rukia. "Fine, but I ain't hiding." Rukia and Yachiru smiled and went to hide while Kenpachi counted to one hundred.

**So how was it? On the part in the warehouse, who should go to Japan and who to China. You have to know who I was talking about, I mean who are the criminals in the story, Grimmjow and Starrk. So who should go to Japan and China? please review!**

**-StarPrincess**


	5. Byakuya in China

**Shadow Pain: Thanks for the review!**

**Charming Nature: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**Hanashi Tokoma: Yeah, she can. Thanks for the review!**

**Senna54367: I know but I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!**

**Rukia Martinez: Thanks! Thanks for the review!**

**Denidene: Glad that you like it! Thanks for the review!**

**Yuki to Kouri: Yeah, guys aren't really into romance stuff are they? Thanks for the review! By the way, your sister is really awesome! She helps me with ideas and she's really kind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Enjoy!~**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Love 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Byakuya in China**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**8:15 a.m.**

Rukia, Byakuya, Hisagi, Ulquiorra, Kenpachi, and Yachiru where at the airport saying good bye to Byakuya and Hisagi. "Bye Brother. Please be safe." Rukia said to Byakuya as she hugged him.

"I will, Rukia. You be safe, too." said Byakuya, hugging Rukia back.

Rukia stopped hugging her brother and turned to Hisagi. "Bye Hisagi. Be safe, too." Rukia hugged Hisagi.

Hisagi returned the hug. "Don't worry, Rukia. I'll make sure nothing happens to Byakuya." He whispered in her ear. They let go and Byakuya and Hisagi went on the plane to China.

"Bye Tattoo-kun, bye Bya-kun!" said Yachiru. When Rukia was hugging her brother and Hisagi good bye, a man with a black hoodie, jeans, and black sunglasses was watching them but was well hidden. When Byakuya and Hisagi boarded the plane, so did the man. Rukia, Ulquiorra, Kenpachi, and Yachiru left the airport.

"Zaraki, make sure you stay near Rukia at all times." said Ulquiorra as they got to Rukia's school.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Ulquiorra, later I'm going to Toshiro's house, ok?" Rukia informed Ulquiorra.

"Alright, I'll see you later Rukia." Ulquiorra said and gave a nod to Kenpachi.

"So, do I go in the class with you and scare all the prissies or wait outside the classroom?" asked Kenpachi with a grin.

"I think you should wait outside." said Rukia as they walked inside the school. They walked to Rukia class and she opened the door. She stepped in while Kenpachi sat in the floor on the left side of the door. "Sorry I'm late Ochi-sensei."

"Just sit in your seat." Ochi-sensei said and when Rukia sat in her seat, she continued the lesson. Rukia tried to pay attention but she kept thinking about her brother, Hisagi, and Grimmjow. Rukia shook her head to get rid of those thoughts and took out her notebook.

She opened it and let out a little shriek that only the people who sat next to her heard. On the page had a picture of a man with spiky with an eye patch with a little girl with pink hair on his shoulder and it was poorly drawn. _'Yachiru drew this.' _thought Rukia.

"Kuchiki, what's the answer?" asked Ochi-sensei.

Rukia looked up. "Uh..."

Ochi-sensei shook her head. "No, 'uh' is not the answer. Pay attention!"

.

.

.

"BK is now in China." said the man with the hoodie through the phone. He was sitting on a passenger seat.

"Good. Tomorrow at midnight." said another man.

"Got it." said the man with the hoodie. The plane landed and the doors opened to let the passengers off. The man made sure he could see Byakuya but also made sure Byakuya and Hisagi couldn't tell he was following him. He followed them outside and when Byakuya got in a black limo, he got in a taxi cab and told the driver to follow the limo. The driver hesitated but followed the limo. They followed it to a very expensive looking hotel. When the limo stopped, a door man opened the limo door for Byakuya and opened the door to the hotel. Hisagi walked behind him, looking for any kind of danger. The man with the hoodie told the cab driver to park a block away. When he did, the man with the hoodie got out. "You never saw me, got it?" said the man with the hoodie showing the taxi cab driver wad of money.

The driver nodded. "Got it. I never saw you." He said, reaching for the money.

The man with the hoodie threw at the man and walked to the hotel. Byakuya was no where in sight. He walked to the receptionist desk and asked the lady. "What room is Byakuya Kuchiki in?"

"Third floor, room C5." said the lady looking up from the computer.

He nodded. "What time do the maids go up?" He asked.

"At 6a.m. and 6p.m." the lady informed him. The man nodded and left the hotel... but tomorrow he'll be back.

.

.

.

When the bell rang for lunch, Rukia got her lunch and Toshiro came up to her. "Rukia, come on. Let's go to the roof." Rukia nodded and they left the classroom. Right when Rukia and Toshiro stepped out of the classroom, Kenpachi got Toshiro by the collar.

"Who the hell are you?" Kenpachi growled. Yachiru on his shoulder was saying "Go Kenny! Go! Go!"

"Wait! That's Toshiro! I mentioned him earlier, remember?" Rukia said quickly.

"Oh" Kenpachi put Toshiro back on the floor.

Toshiro looked at Rukia. "Who's he?"

"He's my bodyguard." Rukia said.

"He's Kenny! I'm Yachiru! Nice to meet you SnowFlake!" said Yachiru.

"Don't call me SNOWFLAKE!"

Kenpachi grabbed Toshiro by the collar again. "She can call you SnowFlake if she wants to, Snowflake." snarled Kenpachi.

"Uh, yeah, of course she can." said Toshiro. Kenpachi let go of Toshiro.

Rukia sighed. "Let's go to lunch." Rukia started walking to the roof and Toshiro ran to her side with Kenpachi following them.

Toshiro leaned in at Rukia and whispered "Will he get mad if I kiss you?"

Rukia was about to say something when Kenpachi said "No kissing when I'm around." Rukia looked at Toshiro and mouthed "sorry".

They got to the roof and Renji started to say something. "Hey Ruki- Who the hell is he?"

"Her bodyguard." answered Toshiro.

"What about Hisagi?" asked Ichigo.

"He left with my brother to China." said Rukia.

Yachiru hopped down from Kenpachi's shoulder and looked at Rukia's friends. She pointed to Ichigo. "Carrot Head." She pointed to Renji. "Pineapple." She looked at Orihime and Rangiku. "Booby-chans'!" She looked at Chad. "Hmmm, Brownie!" She looked at Momo and Izuru. "Moo-chan and Saddie-kun!" She then saw... Ikkaku. "BALDIE-KUN!"

"WHAT THE HELL! NO FREAKING WAY!" yelled Ikkaku. Kenpachi got in front of Ikkaku and glared at him. Rukia shook her head and giggled quietly. She was going to have one crazy time with Kenpachi and Yachiru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So how was it? As for the nicknames for Momo, Izuru, and Tatsuki, Charming Nature I'm gonna need help. Oh and BK was Byakuya though it reminds me of Burger King. As for who's in China, yell have to wait to find out. Well untill I update. please review!**

**-StarPrincess**


	6. Starrk Attacks Byakuya and Hisagi die?

**Okay, for this chapter we're gonna skip ahead to the next day to when the guy is gonna attack, k?**

**Shadow Pain: haha, yeah, thanks for the review!**

**Rukia Martinez: thanks! thanks for the review!**

**Denidene: thanks! thanks for the review!**

**Charming Nature: thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Enjoy!~**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Love 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Starrk Attacks. Hisagi and Byakuya die?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next Day 11:55p.m.**

Byakuya is in his hotel room, doing business work like usual and Hisagi is standing outside his door, guarding. Byakuya continued doing his work, deciding that right after he finishes, he'll call Ulquiorra and ask how Rukia's doing. Meanwhile, outside of his room something is going on.

**Man's POV**

A couple more steps and I'll be on the third floor... Ah, finally. Okay, just got to open the door to the third floor quietly and take a peak. Okay, there's that man that was with Byakuya so I'm assuming that's Byakuya's room... Room C5. Yep, that's Byakuya's room. Okay, I have five minutes before I have to kill Byakuya and his bodyguard but I can do it a bit early. All I need is for his bodyguard to get distracted. If I just charge at him, Byakuya will hear and he'll escape.

_DING!_

Oh, looks like someone coming from the elevator. The doors open and it's a lady, a maid. "Hisagi-sama, would you like anything?" the lady asked Byakuya's bodyguard.

His bodyguard turned to face her. "Ah, maybe some water?" YES! He's distracted! This is my chance but I have ot be very careful. I opened the door and snuck out. Thank goodness this area is dark. Let me get my knife out. Alright, I'm right behind him and he doesn't even know. I raise my knife and stab him in the throat. I move in front of him and hit the lady making her go unconsious. Byakuya's bodyguard is trying to get the knife out but I take it out for him. I punch him in the stomach and he falls forward. His face is in his own blood. I kneal down and whisper to him. "Your killer is Starrk Coyote. Thought I should let you know who killed you."

That only took three minutes. Wow. I must be a professional. Now, time to figure out what Byakuya's doing. I put my ear on the door and listen.

.

.

.

**Byakuya's POV**

I got up and walked to the window to look outside. I took out my cellphone and dialed Ulquiorra's number. Three rings, then he picks up. "Hello." he said calm as ever.

"It's me Byakuya." I said.

"I'm assuming you want to speak to Rukia." he said.

"Yes, if she's awake." I said to him.

"Of course. She's been waiting for your call. I'll go get her." I hear rustling and I assume he put his phone down. I look outside the window and see the busy streets of China. So many cars even at this time.

.

.

.

**Starrk's POV**

This is perfect! He's talking on the phone and his voice doesn't seem to be so close, so he must be looking outside. I'll just open the door, take my pistol out and shoot him. Perfect. Here it goes. I opened the door quietly and there he his. Standing, looking outside the window, not having one single clue that I'm here. Perferct. I raise the gun and _BANG! BANG! _Two times to make sure. Byakuya falls and I walk to him. His breathing is shallow and I know he has only a few minutes left to live. I kneal down and whisper. "Starrk Coyote is your killer." I see the phone in his hand and I hear a voice. A girls voice.

"Brother! Brother! Are you there? Hello?" I smile. I get the phone and hang up. I put the gun in my pocket of my hoodie. I walk out of his room, close the door and go in the elevator. I push the button for floor one and wait for it to stop. _DING! _I walk out of the elevator and walk out the hotel. Six hours until maids go up there or when that one lady wakes up. I call a taxi cab and get in. I send Grimmjow a message.

_I have comepleted my mission. Both successfully killed and no one knows. A lady is unconscious but she wont know who did it. Your turn. -Starrk, 12:10 a.m._

Now I'll I have to do is get on a plane back to Japan and wait for Grimmjow to do his turn.

.

.

.

**Grimmjow's POV in an abandon warehouse**

This is perfect. I just recieved Starrks' message and now he's going to come back. No one knows who did it. Perfect. I'll do my part today, same time but this time it's be Byakuya Kuchikis' precious little sister.

.

.

.

**Ulquiorra and Rukia, Normal POV**

"Ulquiorra, he didn't say anything and hung up." Rukia said to Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra looked at Rukia. "Maybe something came up. I'm sure he'll call tomorrow." Rukia nodded.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I know, it's so sad the Byakuya and Hisagi had to die... but that's the reason why it's tragedy and hurt/comfort. Next chapter will finally have some HitsuRuki goodness! Well please review and don't hate me for killing Byakuya and Hisagi!**

**-StarPrincess**


	7. Telling Rukia

**Oops, I lied. The HitsuRuki goodness is probably on the next chapter.**

**Shadow Pain: thanks for the review!**

**SukiAyama: thanks for the review!**

**Denidene: thanks for the review!**

**Rukia Martinez: thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Enjoy!~**

**Love 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Telling Rukia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5:55 a.m.**

_Ring!... RING!... RIN-_ "Hello." said Ulquiorra picking up.

"Is this the Kuchiki residence?" asked a man.

"Yes." said Ulquiorra.

"This is China's Police Department. We found Byakuya Kuchikis' and Shuheu Hisagis' bodies in one of our hotels. They were murdered and we don't know who did though were asking questions and looking at the security cameras." the officer informed Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra eyes widen when he heard the news. "Okay, thank you for telling us."

"Wait. On Kuchiki's phone, it has a picture of a young girl with purple eyes, who is that?" asked the officer.

"His younger sister, Rukia." answered Ulquiorra.

"Oh... give her our deepest apoligies for not being able to save. Good day." the officer hung up and Ulquiorra sighed. How in the world was he going to tell Rukia?

**6:15 a.m.**

_Knock knock! _"Rukia? Are you awak?" Ulquiorra asked through the door.

Rukia opened the door, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, what is it?"

Ulquiorra walked in Rukia's room and mentioned Rukia to sit on her bed. "Remember yesterday when Byakuya called?" he asked.

Rukia nodded. "Yeah, did he call again?" Rukia asked hoping that he did.

Ulquiorra looked at Rukia. "Something happened to Byakuya and Hisagi..." he trailed off. Usually Ulquiorra doesn't have problems telling people, but this is Rukia. Someone that he knows and cares about... deeply.

Rukia's face turned from happy to worry and concern. "What's wrong? Ulquiorra what happened?"

"Byakuya and Hisagi were killed." Ulquiorra finally said.

Rukia eyes widen and tears started pouring down. "W-What? N-No! That can't be! We- you- I-I just talked to him last night! He can't! He isn't!" Rukia denied it.

"Rukia, they didn't discover their bodies 'till about five hours after they were killed." Rukia put her head in her hands and cried. Ulquiorra went to Rukia and hugged her. It broke his heart to see her like this. Even Ulqiorra, he usually doesn't show his emotions, let a couple tears fall. Kenpachi stood watching them with Yachiru from outside Rukia's room.

**8:10 a.m.**

"I have to go and inform Rukia's teacher and the police. Make sure Rukia doesn't leave." Ulquiorra told Kenpachi. Rukia is in her room, lying in her bed doing absolutely nothing. Kenpachi nodded and Ulquiorra left the house on his way to Rukia's school.

He got to Rukia's school and went to her classroom. He knocked on the door. "Come in." Ochi-sensei said.

Ulquiorra walked in and said "You're Rukia's teacher?" Ochi-sensei nodded. "I need to speak with you." Ulquiorra turned to go in the hall but made eye contact with a certain someones' eyes. Teal locked with green and Ulquiorra nodded.

"Yes?" asked Ochi-sensei once they were in the hall.

"Rukia's older brother and bodyguard were just recently killed. She wont be coming until I see fit than she can." Ulquiorra informed Ochi-sensei.

Ochi-sensei gasped. "Oh! Well, tell her that she doesn't have to worry about school until she's better." Ulquiorra nodded, turned and left.

After Ulquiorra talked to Ochi-sensei, his next destination is the police station. "Mr. Schiffer, I'm assuming you heard." Ulquiorra nodded. "Well, we have some ideas as to who killed them. I'm sure you know he we suspest but just in case, either Grimmjow or Starrk. Untill we recieve a phone call from one of the officer about the security tape will know for sure." finished the officer.

.

.

.

_'How? WHY! This isn't fair! Why my brother! Why Hisagi!'_ Rukia buried her face in her pillow and screamed.

.

.

.

**4:45 p.m.**

_DING DONG! _Kenpachi opened the door and looked down. "Your the midget that was with Rukia. Uh, Snowflake." said Kenpachi.

"Er, yeah. I'm here to see Rukia." said Toshiro.

Kenpachi let him in and said to wait in the living room. He went to Rukia's room and knocked. "Rukia, Snowflake's here to see you."

"Tell him to go. I don't want to talk to him." Rukia forced out.

Kenpachi sighed. "Fine, but will you eat something."

"I'm not hungry." Since the morning Rukia hasn't eaten anything.

"But Ruru-chan-"

"Don't worry Yachiru." said Rukia.

Kenpachi went back to the living room and Toshiro stood up. "Sorry, kid, but she doesn't want to talk to ya." Toshiro was about to protest but Kepachi shoved him out of the door.

**10:35 p.m. China**

"It's the man Starrk!" yelled an officer from his computer. Other officers ran to him.

"Are you surae?" asked another officer.

"Yes, this is from the airport. You can see his face cleary and look at his clothes, same ones as the clothes on the man at the hotel." the officer said. "We have to inform the police in Japan and I have a feeling something's going to happen."

.

.

.

**11: 55 p.m. Japan**

_RING! RING! RING! RING! _"Hello." said Ulquiorra.

"Mr. Schiffer! It was the criminal Starrk, he was the one who killed him and-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"RUKIA!" yelled Ulquiorra and Kenpachi at the same time. Ulquiorra dropped the phone and both him and Ulquiorra ran to Rukia's room.

.

.

.

**So? how was it? review please!**


	8. Remember?

**Shadow Pain: thanks for the review!**

**SukiAmaya: thanks for the review!**

**Denidene: thanks for the review!**

**Charming Nature: thanks for the review!**

**Rukia Martinez: thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Enjoy!~**

**Love 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remember?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rukia's POV**

My eyes fluttered open and I didn't recognize where I was. My head feels like it's pulsing and my body hurts. Everything's white. The walls are white, the tiles are white and the curtains are white. There's someone next to me. I look and it's someone with spiky, white hair. They're asleep on a chair. "What happened?" I said quietly right before I passed out.

_2 hours later_

My body and head hurt so much. Why do they hurt? I hear voices and I opened my eyes. There's a man with a white, long, lab-looking coat on and he has a clipboard, talking to a man with long, white hair. The man with the long white hair sees that I'm awake and asked me a question. "Rukia? How are you feeling?"

Rukia? Who's Rukia? "W-who are you?" I asked. My voice sounds scared.

The mans' eyes widen. "It's me. Ukitake. Juushiro Ukitake."

The other man with the lab-looking coat speaks. "I was afraid this was going to happen. The hit on her head was hard enough to cause amnesia. We're going to have to test how much she remembers."

What are they talking about? The door opens and the person with the spiky, white hair comes in. Look of relief shows in his face when he sees me and he smiles. "Rukia." He walked toward me. He reaches out to hold my head but I move it. Look of hurt and confusion shows up on his face.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly, not looking at him.

"It's me. Toshiro. Toshiro Hitsugaya." he said.

"I-I don't-" I don't finish what I'm saying becuase tears come. I don't know why I'm crying. Is it because I don't or can't remember them? Or what?

I hear the man, Ukitake, tell Tosiro that he's going to inform him. Who's him? He leaves and the man with the lab-looking coat introduced himself. "I'm Isshin Kurosaki. I'm a doctor. Can you remember anything?" He asked.

Remember anything? Remember what? I remember this name but I don't know who it is. "I remember a name." I answered quietly.

"What's the name?" Kurosaki asked.

"Bya-byakuya. But I don't..." I trail off and he seems to understand.

"Okay, I'll be right back." He leaves the room.

My throat feels dry and parched. I looked around and there's a table with a glass of water on it. I looked at Toshiro. He seems to be lost in thought. "Toshiro." Toshiros' head snapps toward me. "Can you get me that?" I asked pointing to the glass of water. He nodded and got up. He got the glass and handed it to me. I reached out to get it and noticed that my whole arm was shaking. "Can you..."

"Yeah." He goes to the right side of me and helps me drink the water by holding the cup up to my lips and tipping it. I drink and it soothes my throat.

"Thank you. Um, am I Rukia?" I asked. I should at least be able to know who I am right.

Toshiro nodded. "Yeah. You're Rukia Kuchiki." The doctor opens the door and tells Toshiro to come. "I'll be back." said Toshiro as he walked out.

I nod. "R-rukia Ku-kuchiki." I said my name. It sounds right.

**Normal POV**

"Toshiro, we want you to help Rukia with her memories." said Ukitake. Kenpachi was sitting down in front of Rukia's room, feeling quilty that he wasn't able to protect Rukia.

Ulquiorra nodded. "Yes, will you help her?" he asked.

"Of course." said Toshiro.

"Okay. Don't give her to much information. Little by little. If she wants to know what happened you can tell her but if she wants to wait and find out by herself, let her." Isshin told Toshiro.

Toshiro nodded and went back in to Rukia's room. "I'm back." He said softly.

**Rukia's POV**

"I'm back." Toshiro said as he walked back in the room. I looked at him and smiled. He sat down on the chair next to my bed. "Do you have any questions right now that you liked to ask?"

I thought for a minute. "Can you tell me what we were? I feel like I cared about you a lot." I said.

He looked surprised but then he smiled. "We're a couple."

"So you're my boyfriend?" I asked feeling a blush coming.

"Yeah." He holds my hand and smiled when I didn't move my hand.

"Can I ask another question?" I asked him. He nodded. "Where are we?"

"Karakura Town, Japan." answered Toshiro.

"Oh. When's my birthday and how old am I?" I asked. I need to the basics of me, right?

"Your birthday is Janruary 14 and you're 17." he answered. All of a sudden I get tired. I yawn. "You should rest. I'll be here when you wake up." Toshiro told me. I nodded and closed my eyes, feeling safe with Toshiro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**How was it? review please.**

**-StarPrincess**


	9. Rukia's Family

**Charming Nature: yeah, it is. thanks for the review!**

**Shadow Pain: thanks for the review!**

**Denidene: thanks for the review!**

**Rukia Martinez: thanks for the review!**

**SukiAmaya: thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Enjoy!~**

**Love 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rukia's Family**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_

* * *

_

dreams/memories

"talking"

* * *

**Rukia's POV except in dreams/memories**

* * *

_Recap: "I'll be right here when you wake up." Toshiro told me. I nodded and closed my eyes, feeling safe with Toshiro._

* * *

_"Rukia, tell me if he's coming." said Hisana. She was decorating the cake. It was Byakuya's birthday._

_Rukia was standing guard outside the kitchen to make sure Byakuya didn't walk in them, making his cake. "Okay, Hisana."_

_"Oh no!" Hisana gasped._

_"What?" Rukia asked looking over her shoulder to see her sister._

_Hisana smacked her forehead. "I forgot to put the sugar in the cake."_

_Rukia tried to stiffle her laugh but she couldn't. She burst out laughing and Hisana pouted. "Rukia, calm down. You'll die if you don't breath." said a calm voice._

_Rukia stopped laughing and her eyes turned wide. "Brother!" Byakuya raised an eyebrow and walked into the kitchen. He raised his other eyebrow when he saw his wife only wearing a black bra and shorts. Hisana's shirt was covering the cake and Hisana was smiling and laughing nervously. Rukia walked in the kitchen and burst out laughing when she saw Hisana like that._

I opened my eyes and Toshiro was there like he promised. "Good morning Rukia." Toshiro greeted me. Wait. Did he say morning? How long was I asleep?

"Toshiro, how long was I asleep?" I asked.

"For a day." he answered. "Do you want anything to eat? Drink?" he asked. My stomach answered for me. Toshiro laughed and I didn't want him to stop laughing. "I'm going to take that as a yes. I'll go get you some food." He said as he got up from the chair. I nodded and he left. I touched my head and felt bandages wrapped around my head. My shoulder was also wrapped in bandages and my left ankle. What happened to me? Toshiro walked back in holding a tray. He set it down on my lap. It was soup, two cookies that looked really soft and some orange juice. "Is that okay?" asked Toshiro.

"Yeah." I took a taste out of the soup and it was delicious. The cookies were soft. The whole time I was eating, Toshiro just stared at me with a smile on his face. "What?" I asked him.

Toshiro shook his head. "You look cute when you eat." I felt myself blush.

I felt myself starting to sleepy. Wow, I've been sleeping a lot. My eyes started drooping when the door to the room burst open. "Rukia!" yelled a man with red hair and tattoos.

"Renji, don't be so loud." Toshiro said to Renji.

Renji walked to the side of my bed. "Rukia, do you remember me? I'm Renji Abarai."

I looked at him real closely. I have a feeling I knew him.

_"Bye Rukia." whispered Renji as he hugged Rukia._

_"Bye Renji." Rukia whispered back as tears fell down. Rukia was moving with her brother to a new place after the death of Hisana. "Promise me you wont forget me." Rukia whispered to him._

_"I promise." Renji said as he let Rukia go and watched her leave._

"Renji." I said his name. Then I said it again. "Renji!" I felt a grin spread across my face.

Renji grinned. "You remember?"

"Well, not really. My mind doesn't but my heart does." I answered. I feel like I can trust him and he will always be by my side. Renji nodded.

"So tomorrow should I bring Ichigo?" Renji asked Toshiro. Who's Ichigo? Why are friends only visiting? Don't I have a family?

"What about my family?" I asked quietly.

Toshiro looked at me sadly. Renji sighs. "Rukia, you had a family but..." He trailed off.

"They died?" I asked.

Renji nodded. "Yeah... but we're your family. Me, Toshiro, Ulquiorra, Ichigo, all your friends. Well, I should get going. I come tomorrow. Bye!" Renji walked out of thee room.

"Is he always loud?" I asked Toshiro.

"Yeah." said Toshiro.

The door opened and Dr. Kurosaki came in. "Hello Rukia, Toshiro. You'll be able to walk around when your left ankle heals but you wont leave the hospitol until your head and shoulder injury heal." He informed me. "Now," He turned to Toshiro. "I'm going to change her shoulder bandages so I need you to get out." Toshiro looked confused at first but then he turned red and got up and left. Dr. Kurosaki walked next to me. "I'm going to take them off, apply some medicine cream and put new bandages."

"Will it hurt?" I asked.

Dr. Kurosaki laughed. "No. I'll get started then." He took of the bandages and he said something to himself and I couldn't catch it. He put new bandages on. "Okay, I'm all done! If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask, ok?" I nodded and he left. Toshiro came back walking in.

I smiled at him. "I'm pretty tired, I'm going to rest for awhile."

He nodded and kissed my cheek. "Sleep well, Rukia." He whispered to me.

* * *

**I'm on a roll! I got this chapter up and edited a lot faster than I expected. Tell me what you guys thought. review please!**

**-StarPrincess**


	10. New Life

**Sorry it took me awhile to update this story. I hope this chapter can make it up for the late update.**

**Denidene: thanks for the review!**

**Shadow Pain: thanks for the review!**

**Charming Nature: thanks for the review!**

**Rukia Martinez: thanks for the review!**

**Dislaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Enjoy!~**

**Love 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**New Life**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Did you have fun, Rukia?" asked Kaien who was holding hands with Rukia._

_Rukia nodded. "Yes, I did, Kaien." she said with a smile._

_A man with blue hair came up to them. "Give me your money!" he demanded as he pulled out a gun from his pocket._

_Kaien moved Rukia so that she's standing behind him. "I have no money." Kaien said honestly. He really didn't. He spent it all on their date but the man didn't believe them. _

"_Don't lie to me!" he yelled putting his finger on the trigger and Rukia tighten her grip on Kaiens' shirt._

"_I'm not lying!" said Keain._

"_Bull shit." said the man. He pulled the trigger and shot Kaien in the chest and Rukia screamed..._

* * *

"Rukia! Wake up!" Toshiro yelled as he shook Rukia. He was sitting on the chair, watching Rukia when all of a sudden she started crying and screaming "No!" at the top of her lungs.

Rukia opened her eyes. She looked frightened, sweaty and she was panting. "Toshiro?" she whimpered.

"Ssh, ssh. I'm right here." said Toshiro as he set on the edge of the bed and pulled Rukia to him. "Tell me what you dreamed about." Toshiro said softly.

Rukia put her head on his chest and said in a quiet voice. "There was a guy with black hair and I was with him. We seemed really happy when a guy came up to us demanding money but we didn't have any so he shot the man with the black hair."

Toshiro felt useless. Completely useless. He wants to protect Rukia from the horrible memories but he can't. All he can do is watch her and calm her down. "Since you can't remember your memories, you're going to be dreaming about them. It's just how you're going to be recovering your memory." said Toshiro. "I wish I could do something to help you."

Rukia smiled at him. "You're here with me everyday. That's enough for me."

"Rukia! I brought ice cream!" announced Renji as he walked in with Ichigo following him.

Rukia looked at Renji and when she saw Ichigo, she asked. "Who's he? Do I know him?"

Renji looked at Ichigo. "Who? Him? Yeah, he's Ichigo Kurosaki. You're friends." Rukia nodded. "Chocolate? Vanilla? Or strawberry?" Renji asked.

Rukia said vanilla as well as Toshiro. Ichigo asked for, you know it, strawberry. "Rukia, you can walk around if you want but you must always have someone with you." Toshiro informed Rukia.

Rukia looked at Toshiro. "I can walk around now? Can we go outside?" she asked with puppy eyes that Toshiro couldn't refuse. He nodded and helped Rukia get off her bed and put his arm around her waist. They walked out of Rukia's room and when Rukia needed to, she would lean on Toshiro. When they got outside, Rukia let out a happy sigh. The fresh, cool air felt good to Rukia and she closed her eyes and smiled. Toshiro holds Rukia's hand and he smiles seeing that Rukia is happy.

"Oh crap!" yelled Ichigo making them look at him. "Sorry guys but I need to pick up Yuzu and Karin. Gotta go!" he said as left.

"Rukia, I'll visit you soon but I also have to go." said Renji as he left.

Rukia said goodbye to Renji and then she turned to Toshiro. "Can you tell me what happened to me?" she asked.

"Are you sure?" asked Toshiro and Rukia lead Rukia to a nearby bench and they sat down and Toshiro started telling her what happened to her but also told her about her life. Once Toshiro finished, Rukia was quiet. After awhile she spoke.

"So that's what happened. My life seems to have more negative stuff than positive, huh?" she said quietly looking down at her lap. She looked at Toshiro in the eye. "But that's all in the past. I may not remember but I do know something. I will live the rest of my life being happy and look towards the future. I wont think about the sad times with my family but the good times. I _have _to move on." said Rukia.

Toshiro smiled. "Yeah and I will always be by your side." Rukia smiled at him knowing that he'll stay true to his word.

.

.

.

"Looks like your shoulder injury is healing quickly as well as your head injury. I say about one more week in the hospital." Isshin informed Rukia after he changed Rukia's bandages.

"Really?" Rukia asked excitedly.

Isshin nodded. "Yes but you'll have to take it easy for the first couple of weeks." he said looking at Toshiro when he said that. "Make sure she doesn't do anything to rough and make sure she gets enough rest."

Toshiro nodded. "Of course."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I know it isn't that long but the next chapter will be the last chapter. It's going to be an epilogue to show how Rukia's doing, where Grimmjow and Starrk are, Ulquiorra and all that good stuff. Sorry if you thought there would be more chapters after the next one but I didn't plan to make this a long story. Please review!**

**-StarPrincess**


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to thanks those who stayed with me til the very end of this story and if you even left only one review, thank you. Those people are: Denidene, Shadow Pain, SukiAmaya, Rukia Martinez, Charming Nature, SnowCrystals, Senna54367, Hanashi Tokomo, Jessica B, and trace4444. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Enjoy!~**

**Love 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilogue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia still didn't regain all her memories yet but she didn't need her memories to be happy. She had her friends to help her and the sad memories help her love each day and she knows that any day could be her last. She's not going to be depressed all the time because of her past. What good will that do? She's going to look towars the future and live each day to to the fullest.

Rukia is an intern at an elementary school. She's working to be a kindergarten teacher. Rukia is aslo engaged to Toshiro who is working to be a doctor with Ichigo. Rukia and Toshiro are both twenty-one and they live together in an apartment.

Ichigo and Rangiku are also engaged to each other. Rangiku already has her own line of clothing. She desings clothes for men, women and children. Ichigo is working to be a doctor and they also live together.

Grimmjow and Starrk are in a heavily guarded prison with Ulquiorra and Kenpachi there making sure they don't escape. Ulquiorra and Kenpachi do visit Rukia every now and then. Yachiru lives with Ukitake. They get along very well especially since they both love candy, toys and being hyper. Kenpachi also visits Yachiru.

Renji is training to become a police officer and he's dating Tatsuki who opened her own Karate Dojo. Renji and Rukia's friendship is still as strong as ever. Orihime has opened her own resturant and surprisingly, it's a five-star restaurant.

Momo and Izuru are engaged to each other and Momo is a wedding planner. She's planning hers, Rangiku's and Rukia's wedding. Rukia and Momo aren't close friends but they get along just fine and Rukia trust Momo. Momo wants to be good friends with Rukia, so she's trying to become better friends with her. Izuru is working to become a lawyer.

Rukia and Toshiro couldn't wait to get married and Rukia still thinks about her brother and Hisagi. Rukia keeps them in her heart and every time she feels sad, she thinks about them and knows that they would want her to be happy not sad for the rest of her life.

**

* * *

**

Short epilogue, I know but how was it? Please review!

**-StarPrincess**


End file.
